Farm Care
by Gord and V
Summary: Eragon and Saphira, Brom and Murtagh take on some seemingly simple tasks, farm animals and related chores. But farm animals prove to be more then meets the eye. AU Humor
1. Chapter 1 Sheep

**Disclaimer:** Owned by Christopher Paolini. Need I say more?

**Summary:** Along with saving the world from evil, Eragon and Saphira discover that they are needed for simple jobs. After killing a Shade and saving the Varden, how hard could herding sheep be? And how hard could clipping wool be? AU warning.

**A/N:** My very first Eragon fic! I'm using Wikipedia for name reference because I don't know the book too well.

" " is spoken outloud, ' ' is thoughts for Eragon and Saphira.

- - - - - - - - -Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy- - - - - - - - -

"To the gate Eragon, the gate!"barked Brom from behind the white fence.

"Yes, to gate Young Rider, to the gate!"called Murtagh, smiling wickedly.

"How about you two clam up and let me do this my own way!"cried Eragon, digging his heels into his blue dragon, turning her to block the sheep.

'You do not have to impale your feet into me' commented Saphira, stretching her neck to block the sheep once more.

'Sorry, but I am beginning to get frustrated!' said Eragon, getting Saphira into a run to hopefully stop the sheep from breaking. The sheep ignored the blue creature, running to the far end of their pasture.

"Blast those sheep! I hope they are all turned to lamb chops!"said Eragon as Saphira walked over to the fence, her rider hopping off.

"Really Eragon, they are sheep. You have no troubling getting them into this other pasture in no time, especially with such a wonderful beast"said Brom.

'Tell Brom I thank him' said Saphira, taking a taste of the wheat grass.

"Saphira thanks you"grunted Eragon, leaning against the fence.

"I have killed a Shade and done so many other feats! How could something so simple be so tedious!"

"It is not the task itself, but the effort it takes to make something hard"mused Brom.

"And those sheep are determined to make a fool of you"said Murtagh.

"You both have sick senses of humor I hope you know. Instead of mocking me, how about you help me?"asked Eragon, quite fed up.

"No, I do believe I will stay here and laugh at you"said Murtagh, breaking out into laughs as Eragon got back on Saphira.

'Let me try my hand at this Eragon, just be my rider not brain for now' said Saphira. Eragon sighed, leaning back to go along for the ride. Saphira first broke the sheep up, chasing the lead ram down the field. She continued to chase him, nipping at his heels, almost getting kicked in the face on more than one occasion. The ram soon stopped running all together, laying down to rest.

'Ah, with their leader down they shall crumble' mused the blue dragon, chasing the sheep down the long field, letting out a roar to keep the sheep running. Murtagh and Brom had begun to cheer her on, sheep running into the next pasture.

'And I do believe I have done your job Eragon' said Saphira, carefully grabbing the gate with her teeth and closing it.

"Oh shut-up Saphira"said Eragon out loud, angry he could not even herd some sheep.

'Do not mouth at me! I just completed your job, I should be getting thanks!' cried Saphira.

'Well if you just gave me more time I could have-'

'No, I am not going to hear it. Eragon, be gone.' Saphira then kicked up her back legs, sending Eragon off. Eragon landed with a thud on his back, gasping.

"Looks like somebody got dumped"said Murtagh, climbing over the fence to help Eragon up. A grumbled 'thank you' was spoken, Eragon going to slap Saphira's rump for that stunt. But Saphira merely flew off in the pasture, baring her teeth in a smile. Eragon began to chase her, never able to get even close to her as she flew off.

'Would you like me to let the sheep out for you to herd back by foot?' she asked.

'No! No! Do not do that please! I am sorry!' thought Eragon desperately. Saphira flew around, leaving Eragon to cath his breath.

"Ah, I see you got those beasties in, I thank ya for that"said the owner of the sheep.

"Really, you should thank her, Saphira"admitted Eragon, pointing to her as she flew down.

"Well I have another task for yall, all yall if yall don't mind"said the owner, pulling out-

"Shears?"all asked, even Saphira.

"Well course. Summers a'coming and I don't want them over heaten'. So I was thinking yall could clip 'em up. Here them shears"said the sheep man, handing Murtagh four pairs of shears, walking off.

"He does not expect me to do this, does he?"asked Murtagh. Murtagh could get down and dirty, but of course only when needed; he did not _have _to clip the sheep.

"Seems like someone cannot handle a living lamb chop"mused Eragon taking a pair of clippers.

"A sheep? I can certainly handle one"said Murtagh giving two shears to Brom.

'He did not expect me clip, did he?' asked Saphira, 'No thumbs.' All three humans went into the next pasture, Brom shedding some light.

"We have to hold them and shear, and he expects us to keep the wool together"he said.

"What makes you say we keep it?"asked Eragon looking at the shears.

"Because here he comes with bags." Indeed, the sheep owner was running up, dark green sacks in his hands.

"I need ya to make sure all that wool is kept. Me and my wife weave it, ya know?" Murtagh took the sacks, sighing.

"Yes we know"he sighed. The sheep owner left, Brom already holding a sheep.

"Somebody shear it already"he said. Eragon stepped up, staring at the flailing sheep.

"Cut it's wool off!"

"I do not know how!"

"Move over"said Murtagh pushing Eragon out his way, beginning to shear the sheep. The wool came out in large pieces, Eragon bagging it.

"Instead of just Brom holding, how about I hold as well and you Murtagh shear?"asked Eragon, "Saphira can put the wool in."

'Me? How do you propose this?' asked Saphira.

'It's called your mouth, now stop talking, more stuffing' said Eragon stiffly going to grab a sheep. They soon had a plan that worked: Brom and Eragon would grab the sheep, Murtagh would take the wool off, and Saphira would manipulate the wool into the bag by means of mouth or claws. The hours began to pass, and still there were sheep with heavy, fluffy coats. And somehow they all finished, the sun just beginning to set.

"Ah, I see yall sheared my sheep. And you even filled those bags! Good for ya"said the sheep man as Brom was tying the bags closed, Murtagh and Eragon leaning against Saphira. Sapgira began to cough and sputter, all looking over in concern.

'Sorry, wool in my throat' she said.

"She is fine"said Eragon. Murtagh was looking at his hands, red and swollen spots showing up.

"I do not see how clipping sheep could do this to me, I do not!"he said.

"And you think holding sheep was easy?"asked Eragon hotly rolling up his sleeves exposing many bruises. There were many sizes, varying in all shades of blue and purple.

"I see you also came in contact with the fury of the sheep"said Brom.

"If by fury you mean hooves and teeth yes"muttered Eragon.

"I must congratulate you both for doing so well"said Brom, "And you Saphira, a job well done for attacking that wool like a beast!" Saphira smiled, swishing her tail proudly.

'Yes, I did do well. And if any of you would like to know, it tasted like eating cotton. If you'll excuse me I am going to drink gallons of water' said Saphira, stretching out her wings and taking off.

"We should be off now, before that crazy sheep man asks us to put his sheep into some stable"said Murtagh. All agreed, walking off just in time as the sheep man returned. They met Saphira, who indeed had drunk much water, and still holding some in her mouth.

'Enjoy your water?'asked Eragon, patting her squishy cheek. She swallowed, nodding.

* * *

Now that I think about it, Eragon would know how to shear sheep, coming from that farming backround right? And can other people hear Saphira, or did I just interpret wrong? I most likey did so yeah...

- Gord


	2. Chapter 2 Cows

**Disclaimer: **Same thing as before, and add that I don't own the line from 'Dukes of Harrard', that I saw on ABC family commerical.

The title and summary has been changed from 'Sheep Care' to 'Farm Care.' In this chapter there is one 'bad' word but seriosuly, change it to 'darn' if your upset.

One review was about cows (a great animal if I do say so myself ), so I then decided to make this multi-chaptered. So now this whole fic is going to be about, what else, farm animals and working with them. It's going to be OOC for the most part, and hopefully you'll get a chuckle.

* * *

"Now, I need ya to herd them into this pasture first, then take 'em one by one to the stable to milk them, k?"asked Bern, the same sheep herder. He once more had asked the Dragon Rider and company to help him do some work. Eragon of course could not say no, so he agreed. But he soon began to think these helpful favors would be asked too often. Murtagh and Brom had come along, agreeing that is was a good chance to see Eragon make a fool of himself. 

'At least there is no wool, my mouth is still dry' said Saphira, licking her lips, 'Though those cows look good.' Saphira had Eragon safely on her back, both in the cow pasture. The cows were grazing peacefully, not fazed by the dragon one bit. Brom and Murtagh were also there, but on horse back. They agreed sheep were one thing, but cows another thing entirely.

"So when will these cows be turned into beef?"asked Murtagh.

"Meat? Nay, these are diary cows"said Brom, getting patting his horse.

"In other words milking cows"said Eragon as Murtagh put two and two together.

'But still, cows are meaty' said Saphira growling. Brom nodded, reaching into his cloak to pull out-

"A whip? What are you going to do with that?"asked Eragon as the long leather dropped.

"Now just any whip"said Brom, "A bullwhip. Makes a sort of cracking sound, hopefully to scare them." Brom then demonstrated, getting some of the near by cows' attention and a roar from Saphira.

"Well then, let us get them into that pasture"sighed Murtagh, squeezing his horse. The three animals began to walk, Brom cracking the whip. The cows looked up, mooing at the group.

"They won't move"grunted Eragon, kicking a cow's ribcage to give Saphira some space.

'Maybe if one falls they will move' said Saphira, opening and closing her jaws experimentally.

'And make you seem like a cow thief? Keep your stomach to yourself if you don't mind' replied Eragon, trying to think. Murtagh and Eragon had no luck moving the cows; the cows just got pushed, eating the lush grass and Brom was moving a small line.

"Come now! The fun is just beginning!"called Brom, cracking the whip in front of a cow. Slowly, very slowly but surely the cows began to move as Saphira and Murtahg's horse pushed them. Saphira also began to make noises, trying to imitate the bull whip. And eventually the cows were into the next pasture, the horses and Saphira limping off. Yes, the noises and had scared them, but a few had kicked and bit.

"Now that wasn't so bad"said Eragon, rubbing a tender spot on Saphira's leg.

"Do not forget we have to milk them. Eragon, we are going to reply heavily on you for this as neither I nor Murtagh have ever milked a cow" reminded Brom. Eragon explained how to milk a cow, by just tying it to something sturdy and milking it. He then went to slipping a rope on a calf's neck, leading it in to a stable.

"Now that she's tied, I need a bucket"said Eragon.

"Why?"asked Murtagh.

"Well do you expect him to keep the milk in his mouth?"asked Brom, going off into the stable. He returned with a classic metal pail, giving it to Eragon.

"Thank you. Now it's probably the simplest thing to do, milk a cow" said Eragon kneeling down sideways to the cow.

"Just grab and squeeze." And he did, milk squirting down into the pail.

"Simple enough"said Murtagh, thinking to himself: 'Anything he can do, I can do _better_.'

"Well, you two have fun with that"said Brom handing Murtagh another bucket.

"Where are you going!"both cried.

"And risk hurting my back to milk a cow? Not on your lives. I will instead bring the cows back and forth, also keeping en eye on Saphira"said Brom. And he went off in the direction of the pasture, already yelling at Saphira to stop eyeing the cows.

"Here, you get her milked while I get another." Eragon went off, leaving Murtagh and his cow calf.

"Just you and me"he muttered, leaning down. Murtagh looked at the cow's utters, having never seen a cow's belly before.

"Just grab and squeeze"repeated Murtagh in his mind, grabbing a teat and squeezing. But nothing happened, the cow stomping her foot. Murtagh stopped and remembered what Eragon had done, trying once more but more forcefully. In response he got a kick to his neck, crying out as he fell back.

"You devil! What have you done!"cried Eragon, quickly tying his larger cow up before rushing over to the fallen Murtagh.

"Damn thing, it won't milk"he muttered, sitting up. Eragon looked at the already black and blue hoof shaped mark on Murtagh's neck, sighing nothing was broken.

"You must have not been watching me"mused Eragon helping him up, "It should work."

"Well I was watching and it did not work. If your so high and mighty oh Master of Milking Cows, show me"huffed Murtagh. Eragon sighed, leaning against the cow and bending down, milking the cow.

"You were saying?"asked Eragon smirking. Murtagh began to mumble, crossing his arms sourly.

"Here, let me show you again, kneel down." Murtagh sighed, kneeling next to the cow. Eragon kneeled behind him, pressing lightly against his back. He then took Murtagh's hand in his, almost like a shadow.

"Just do as I show you"said Eragon, slipping three fingers around the cow, gently pressing Murtagh's fingers together and down a bit. Milk fell to the pail, both smiling. Eragon then got up, pointing.

"Now you try all by yourself." Murtagh tried again, and more milk spilled down to the pail.

"Now you deal with your calf. When your done, bring the cow outside and trade with Brom"said Eragon.

"Wouldn't Brom forget which cows have already been milked?"asked Murtagh getting more comfortable.

"Nay, he says he has a way of knowing which have been milked. I am just going to trust him"sighed Eragon, putting the pail under the cow. And both milked in silence, a bit embarrassed to say the least.

"Tell me, why did you have to lean against me before?"asked Murtagh, the cow munching on a conveniently placed hay bale.

"Did you expect me to waste my time by going around the cow?"asked Eragon. And soon the pails began to fill, Murtagh thinking of another good point.

"When do we know when to stop?"

"You just eventually do"said Eragon. And soon the pails were full, both cows switched. They ended up pulling out a large barrel, pouring the milk into there. The sun began to set, Brom saying there was one more cow.

"I will let you take this one" said Murtagh, stretching his hands a bit.

"Fine then, lazy"snapped Eragon bringing the cow in.

"Ah, the mighty Dragon Rider milking a cow"said Brom as he walked in.

"Yes, I was asked for help and I am helping, so unless you want to finish this then I advise you shut your mouth"said Eragon once more, very snappy.

"I see actual working has made you cranky"mused Murtagh patting Eragon's head in a playful manner. Eragon shoved his hand off, finishing the cow.

"It has not, I am just a bit sick of milk and cows." Eragon led the cow back with it's friends, finding Saphira still staring at them.

'Let is go, just let is go. If you want the cows, I could happily give you a taste of milk' said Eragon pushing her head away from the pasture.

'I know, but they still look so tasty, a bit boney but good' she replied. Bern the farmer then ran up, smiling.

"How went milking?"Bern asked, looking at the large milk filled barrel.

"Besides one calf that kicked Murtagh, very well"said Eragon.

"Calf? You mean the smallest one?"asked Bern frowning. All nodded.

"Oh that's Milly! I should'a warned you not to milk her. She's a feisty one that one, I don't even milk her regularly"laughed Bern, "But when I can I get one of them older boys to help me hold her feet down." Eragon and Brom began to laugh, Murtagh grumbling.

"Can I expect yall help tomorrow?"

"Of course"replied Brom before either young man could protest.

"Tomorrow I'm a gonna get you to work with my pigs. They shoudl't be too hard, but bring some clothes you can dirty up"said Bern, suddenly putting a pitcher into the milk.

"Might as well take some of ya work." Murtagh received the wooden pitcher, trying to smile.

* * *

I tried looked up how long you can milk a cow, but I couldn't find a time. Maybe if someone out there actually knows you can tell me. I'm pretty much only using Wikipedia for quick things (though yes I know, half of Wiki is lies and random crude.) The next chapter is about pigs, farm pigs :) 


	3. Chapter 3 Pigs

Yeah, chapter three. More farm animals and chores for the Farming Four ( Like Fantastic Four.) Haha, that was so lame on my part. Mot much to say about about this chapter expect the usual OOCness, humor, and piggys!

**- - - - - **Old McDanold Had a Farm, E-I-E-I-O**- - - -**

"Now, all I want yall to do is get those pigs from there"said Bern, pointing from a mud filled correl, "To here." Bern then pointed to a bunch of stalls.

"There all fat enough to be slaughtered. I need them in those stalls so I can clean 'em up. Of course, if yall feel up to it yall could just pour water on 'em. I'll be back by sundown, have fun." Bern went off, whistling merrily. Eragon, Murtagh and Brom looked over the fence, finding five fat, pink, pigs sleeping in the mud, tails and legs moving a bit.

"Well, you two can get to work on while I fix their stalls"said Brom.

"Hey! We thought you were helping! It's not fair we have to get dirty and you do not!"cried Eragon, leaning over the fence, feet on the bottom wood piece that crissed across.

"I am helping, just smart enough not to be working in the mud. Now you two play nice in the mud. Murtagh, no push-" began Brom, before Murtagh pushed Eragon over the fence into the mud, scaring some of the pigs.

"That was for making me milk the cows Dragon Rider. I saw it fit to take revenge"said Murtagh. Eragon looked up, wiping the mud from his face.

'What happened Eragon? Murtagh push you over?' asked Saphira flying down. Eragon looked up, frowning.

"Well, I suppose since your already in, you could get one of those pigs up" laughed Murtagh, sitting at the top of the fence, smiling down.

"Fine, but I hope you know your going to get dirty one way or another"said Eragon, standing up careful not to slip. He looked at one pig, who was currently turning over, mudding it's side.

"Help me this one then, it's actually moving."

"No, I do not think I will just yet. I want to see how far you get before you beg me to help"mused Murtagh. Eragon groaned, pushing the pig onto it's stomach. Sometimes Murtagh was so stubborn, thinking himself so high. Eragon tried pulling the pig up from around it's large stomach, only finding it way too heavy to lift. He then tried facing the pig, pulling it from it's stubby legs fat legs. Eragon then went onto kneeling down in the mud, trying to push the pig. And still, it proved too heavy and stubborn.

"Fine Murtagh, you win. Now come down here and help, it's too big"sighed Eragon. Murtagh grinned, continuing to sit on the fence.

"No, I changed my mind. That Bern wanted the Dragon Rider to help, not me. You can think of a way to get those pigs to Brom, not I" he mused. Eragon then glared hard at Murtagh, making his way over, then pulling Murtagh off the fence into the mud.

"Since your all dirty, I was thinking you could help me with these pigs"said Eragon. Murtagh looked up, mud dripping off his nose. Both then glared, and soon began to fight, kicking and punching, rolling around making the pigs squeal and scamper off to avoid the fists and bodies.

"Hey! Hey! What are you two doing!" called Brom, finding the pigs leaning against the fence. He looked over, finding Murtagh having Eragon in a choke-hold, straddling the Dragon Rider's waist.

"Murtagh, let Eragon go now!" But Murtagh remained planted, Eragon's hands trying desperately to free the choking grip on his throat. Brom jumped over the fence, forcefully pushing Murtagh off Eragon who began to choke and gasp for air.

"I leave you two alone for ten minutes and you try to kill each other! What are you, children?"asked Brom harshly. He gave Eragon a hand up, who swayed a bit rubbing his throat; Murtagh was rubbing blood away from his mouth, glaring at Eragon.

"What the heck happened that made you two go off like that?" Both then began to talk loudly at once, and soon both were on the ground once more, but this time Eragon had the upper hand. He was pulled off quickly by Brom, nearly tripping over a pig.

"Now you two go take a walk and cool it. There is no need to hurt Bern's livestock"said Brom.

"Go on, take a walk! Saphira, go with them and make sure they do not kill each other." Saphira nodded, following Eragon and Murtagh on foot over the acres of farmland.

'Brom said to talk Eragon' said Saphira, looking at the funny long necked creatures with the sheep.

'Well he is not here now, is he? He cannot make me talk' huffed Eragon, 'And those things are called llamas. They are supposed to be protectors of sheep or other creatures.'

'I could tell him you disobeyed him, and do you really want to be on the other end of that rope Eragon?' Eragon sighed, turning to Murtagh who was busy wiping the drying mud off his face and neck.

"Saphira is insisting we talk"he said.

"Well about what? It was a simple heated moment between us that should have never happened. What more is there?"asked Murtagh, sounding much more calmer then before.

"Well, that's true"agreed Eragon, still to stubborn to admit it was his fault or to apologize.

"How is your neck today, from the cow?"

"Like it never even happened"replied Murtagh.

'What are these creatures? Sheep with horns?' asked Saphira, looking over a fence at some creatures who were bonking heads together, hopping on the rocks.

'Goats, I am not sure of what else I can tell you' said Eragon. Both he and Murtagh then slowly made their way back, tempers and tension falling like water through fingers. They looked into the pig pen, finding one pig laying in the sun.

"I see you two are finally back"said Brom, suddenly emerging from the barn. He too was covered in mud, though not nearly as much as Eragon and Murtagh had acquired.

"How were you able to move the pigs?"asked Eragon, amazed that Brom had moved those pigs by himself.

"Simply, I pushed and pulled"he replied.

"Wow"was the quiet response Eragon thought, when Murtagh landed into the mud.

"I will take this one into the barn"he said, poking it with his foot. He then grabbed around the pig's front, picking up it's front, getting it up on it's hind legs. The pig began to squeal, swinging it's head back and forth. It then began to kick all it's feet, Murtagh struggling under the weight. The pig then bit Murtagh, getting free.

"Beaten by bacon?"asked Eragon smartly, laughing.

"It is not like you were any closer"hissed Murtagh, inspecting his hand, beginning to learn he was no farm boy.

"You have to show it who's boss"explained Brom, getting into the pen and grabbing the pig as Murtagh had, Eragon opening the gate. The pig was walked to it's stall, Brom shutting the gate with a 'snap' of the lock.

"And that is how you wrestle pigs"he said. The five pigs were laying in the hay, mud still on them.

"Since I did that hard work, you two can slosh the water on them. I am going to tell Bern we are done. And this time, no fighting"said Brom wiping his hands on his dirty pants and going off.

"One with the most clean pigs wins?"asked Eragon. Murtagh nodded; what was wrong with simple sport? Both filled buckets with water from the nearby river, going in front of a stall.

"One"began Eragon.

"Two"continued Murtagh.

"Three!" Both poured the water on their pig, both squealing and getting up. Both ran back to the river, rushing back for the next pig. On their third trip back, for the last pig, both were neck and neck, water poured on the same time.

"Draw?"asked Eragon. Murtagh agreed, both inspecting their work. All five pigs were clean, pink skin glistening in the setting sun.

"Well, you three did a fine job with my pigs, how can I thank you?"asked Bern, amazed of how good his pigs looked.

"Not make us work so close to mud ever?"Asked Eragon shrugging.

"I can keep that promise. Tomorrow, I think I have an animal you all should be content with"laughed Bern.

"Not more cows"groaned Murtagh in a very un-Murtaghish way.

"No, no cows for ya. No, I have something you should enjoy. Bring some good pants though"said Bern, letting them leave.

* * *

Review? 

Can you guess what farm animal is needed next? The hint by Bern was good pants, so what could it be? I know most of you know, if not take a guess, it could be seen as more then one animal. This isn't done yet, but it will be put under complete FYI.


	4. Chapter 4 Horses

And chapter four. This does have a referance to alcohol, but drinking amount is all good. And yes, in case you were wondering, in each chapter something bad will happen to Murtagh by the animals he works with. It is meant to be funny, not mean in any way.

**- - - - - - -**And on his farm he Had a Horse, E-I-E-I-O**- - - - **

"Morning boys, I see your all rested up"said Bern, greeting them happily as usual. Murtagh, Eragon, Brom and Saphira nodded, greeting him back. Eragon and Murtagh's foul moods had passed on, both on much better terms.

"I have a new animal for yall to work with."

"Fish?"asked Murtagh. Bern nodded no.

"What can a farmer do with fish?"asked Eragon, "It must be something bigger. Llamas?" Bern again nodded no.

"You two must be thick as Saphira's scales"said Brom, turning to the dragon, "Which for you Saphira is a compliment, and for those two an insult. What animal would you need good pants for? Horses of course!"

"Ah yes, very good. I know for a fact all yall are good riders, some of the best if I do say so myself"said Bern, "Today I would like yall to ride a few of my youngsters, then shoe one or two of some of my older ones. They lost all their shoes, so all I need yall to do is put 'm back on. Think yall could handle that?" Eragon and Murtagh grinned at each both, thinking the same thing: racing on hyper horses.

"Now don't be afraid to work 'em hard. They're all pretty young and pent up like heck"called Bern, walking off once more.

"This is going to be easy"said Eragon, petting a young gray colt.

"Yes, a horse is one animal I can handle"said Murtagh confidently, after being bit by sheep, kicked by cows, and thrown down by a pig. He was absently petting a palomino mare, who seemed unfazed by his presence.

"Well we'll see how easy this is when were all done"said Brom, himself by a light chocolate brown mare. All mounted up bareback, getting a feel for what type of horses they were all on. They walked around the large pasture, filled with other mares and young but still ride-able colts and geldings and fillies.

After warming up their horses they went around at a trot, also looking at what dangers there might be; rocks or sticks, or ditches. But the pasture was safe as could be, the horses grazing, a few younger ones looking up. In fact, a young black colt had decided to trot next to Eragon, lifting it's legs proudly.

"Ready to race?"asked Murtagh.

"Thought you'd never ask"mused Eragon. Both got their horses next to each other, looking at the other end of the smooth pasture.

"There and back Dragon Rider?"asked Murtagh.

"Ready to lose?"asked Eragon.

"Let me count down"said Brom, cantering over.

"On three"he said, "One...two...three!" Both horses took off streaking across the field. Other mares looked up, racing next to both riders, foals also joining; Eragon kept close to Murtagh. Both turned their horses tightly in a circle, racing back. Both still were neck and neck, Murtagh kicking his horse faster. He won of course, but by only half a length. Both horses were now spent, nostrils flaring.

"Again?"asked Eragon, dismounting off the gray. Both picked two more jittery horses, again racing, and Murtagh racing once more. And they continued this, until all the pent up horses had raced, and by sheer luck no one had fallen off. After Brom had rode some of the horses hard, he walked around the pasture, the foals following him. The mares watched their babies carefully, especially when Brom began to ran, racing the youngest.

"Well, I do believe I win"said Murtagh happily, sitting on the last horse he had rode, a black mare with high white socks on her legs.

"Yes well, you just happen to pick the better horses"said Eragon sourly, upset he hadn't won as much. The mare was picking her head up and down eating the long green grass, when a horse fly landed on her hind-quarter, biting her. And as a horse she did one of the few things horses could do: buck. Murtagh of course had not expected this, hands not gripping the mane, or for that matter legs tight around her barrel. He landed in a cloud of dust, shocked and a bit shaken.

"So that is four times you have been forsaken with a farm animal?"asked Eragon, leaning against the fence in support from his laughing.

"You are lucky some people cannot be killed because it is against the law to do so"said Murtagh, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Murtagh, are you done making friends with the ground?"called Brom, near the horse stable.

"Yes, are you done making friends?"laughed Eragon, finding this very funny.

"Eragon, are _you_ done with hugging the fence?" asked Murtagh heatedly, storming off to the stable. This insult took a few seconds for Eragon to get, before he ran off, yelling at Murtagh.

"Eragon, your going to scare the horses, shut it"said Brom as both walked into the stable, a horse standing in the barn. It was wearing a pretty green halter, each side clipped to metal loops by a light rope. It looked behind it's self, finding two more people. It was an older horse, knowing exactly what was going to happen; he was going to get new shoes. He was a good horse, and he had never been hurt by this process.

"Do you know how to shoe a horse?"asked Eragon to Murtagh, looking at a set of shoeing tools already laid out.

"I know you use nails and metal shaped as a 'u', and you have to nail the shoe on. And after you have to file"said Murtagh, knowing the basic thought of shoeing.

"Well, it's a start"said Brom, picking up the horse's back leg for Eragon to trim it.

"But you might as well just not help. It's not I we do not trust you"he continued.

"Speak for yourself" muttered Eragon.

"It is just I would like to get this done before the sun sets. Why do you not go rave Saphira on a horse?"asked Brom, picking up another hoof as Eragon trimmed.

'I want to stay and watch.' All looked up, the large blue female dragon landing outside the barn, laying down and sticking her head in. The horse put it's ears back, trying to put it's foot down.

"Easy Frost, easy"murmured Brom, making sure the his grip around it's legs was good. Frost was the name of the horse, a gray gelding.

'I want to see what you are going to do. What is this called?' asked Saphira as Eragon and Brom moved onto the next hoof.

'It's called shoeing. We are going to put metal on the bottom of the horse's foot so the hoof doesn't wear down as much' explained Eragon mentally, finishing the last hoof. He then picked up another tool, snipping one of the hooves a bit shorter, Brom filing it down.

'Shouldn't you have down that first?' asked Saphira.

'Well yes, but I was filing anyway' sighed Eragon. Brom then measured the horse's hoof one at a time, going into a small side room. Murtagh looked in, sudden clanging reaching his ears.

"That's called cold shoeing"called Eragon over the metal making sounds, "He's shaping the horse shoe." Murtagh nodded, going over to pet Frost, who seemed unfazed by the noise. Brom came out, holding a 'u' shaped piece of metal. He picked up the hoof he had measure, smiling.

"Almost perfect"he announced, going back.

'We could use Saphira as for hot shoeing' thought Eragon as Brom began to hammer the nails into the shoe.

"I know what you are thinking Eragon, hot shoeing is good but too time consuming"said Brom suddenly.

"What is hot shoeing?"asked Murtagh.

"Heating the metal to bend"replied Eragon, wishing there a faster way to do this. And he and Brom continued to work on the horse, until all four hooves had new, relatively shiny horse shoes.

'That was quite fascinating, though I would not want that to happen to me' said Saphira as the horse was put back, another one taken out. This horse was a mare, having three shoes on, but one foot bare.

"I see you have Skippy out now, she's a dear." All four looked over, Bern walking in. He patted the horse's neck, who in turn nickered softly.

"She lost a shoe as you can tell. How was Frost?"

"Docile, very well behaved"said Brom, tempted to say 'unlike Eragon and Murtagh.' Bern stayed and watched as Skippy was fitted for her shoe, the process going smooth expect for one small mishap. The first time Brom had laid the hammer to the steel, Skippy had reached her neck out and bit an unsuspecting Murtagh who was petting her. Bern then said he would get ice, briskly walking off.

"Though he's never leave"hissed Murtagh, hand clutched to his chest. He suddenly leaned over a hay bale, searching for-

"Beer? You brought beer here?"exclaimed Eragon.

"I'm not going to drink it. When I was going to sleep last night I remembered an old song I used to know, and wanted to try it on Ippy-Skippy right here"said Murtagh, holding the glass out. 'Ippy-Skippy' as had Murtagh named her, sniffed the drink, licking it.

"Beer? By the... Murtagh why are giving a horse beer?"asked Brom.

"It is from the song"explained Murtagh as Skippy began to lap the stuff up.

"And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces, singing whiskey for my man, beer for my horses."

"What type of song has corrupted your mind?"Asked Eragon.

"I did not make it. I just wanted to see how true those lines were, and it seems true"shrugged Murtagh.

"Sorry about your hand again"apologized Bern, looking at Murtagh's hand. His hand was a nasty black and blue, swollen a bit as well.

"Damn mares"he muttered, running a finger over the injury. The sun had set, two horses ties to a fence for Brom and Murtagh to ride back on.

"Can I expect yall back tomorrow?"

"Yes you can"said Brom mounting up, "But I do not think Murtagh would like any more horses."

"Ai, I can'a blame him"said Bern as Murtagh struggled to mount up. Eragon got on Saphira, smiling.

"If anything, you'll want to bring gloves."

* * *

The lyrics Murtagh was speaking of is from a real song called 'Beer for My Horses' by Toby Keith. And 'Ippy-Skippy' was something a bunch of people in my old class used to say, and I should have named Frost 'Easy 'Mac' to make another joke, but I didn't. 

FYI horse terms:

Colt- baby male horse Filly- baby female horse Gelding- 'fixed' male horse

Review?


	5. Chapter 5 Water Fowl

Chaoter 5 If my calculations are correct. Don't let the title confse you: this is meant for all birds, not just water birds. You'll see why later, so read on!

* * *

"Morning chaps! How are you doin' this fine morning?"asked Bern, carrying a large brown sack. 

"Good, yourself?"asked Brom, helping Bern carry the sack over.

"And how is your hand son?"asked Bern, referring to Murtagh. Murtagh held up a black and blue hand, frowning.

"Ai, I still say ice it"replied Bern.

"What do we work with today?"asked Eragon, already mind buzzing. Over the past four days, he had decided to guess what harm would come to Murtagh.

"Well, today it's simple; I would like yall to feed my ducks"said Bern, kicking the sack.

"Ducks? Why I could do that blind folded"said Murtagh.

"And my geese too"added Bern.

"Two feathery friends"said Eragon.

"And my swans"continued Bern.

"Creatures of grace"said Brom.

"And my peacocks."

"No more water birds?"asked Murtagh.

"And my turkeys."

"Gobble, gobble"mused Eragon.

"And my carnivorous birds."

"Oh yes, birds of prey"concluded Brom.

"Yeah, just throw this feed in their spots and you can be off"said Bern, picking up the sack with trouble, throwing it at Eragon who fell down, bird seed bag on his stomach. Bern waved and walked off, Brom picking up the sack.

"Well, I am going to leave this to you two, I am going to fix a fence I saw broken yesterday with the horses. You two play nice with the birdies"said Brom smiling. He went off to the horse stable to get a hammer and nails.

"Unless you are going to carry this around"said Murtagh kicking the sack, "I am going to get a bucket." Eragon agreed, both going into the barn and finding two wooden buckets, pouring the seed in and going off to the bird land. It was surrounded by a low fence, Eragon and Murtagh easily stepping over. Saphira had been requested to hang with Brom, possibly using her tail for some purpose.

"So just throw it?"asked Brom. Eragon got a fistful of feed, throwing it.

"Yep"he replied. Mortagh and Eragon walked around the bird field as they thought to call it, talking about random things. It was indeed a field, in the middle dipping down to a large lake, full of swimming birds. Tucked away in a corner was some type of housing, almost like a chicken coop but bigger. After the first throw of feed, the birds had flocked, pecking madly into the grass. Both then made their way to the lake, buckets still full of feed.

"Eragon, will they attack?"asked Murtagh as the geese and ducks swarmed around their feet, pecking for feed.

"No, as long as there is food on the ground"sighed Eragon, watching the swans. The swans were floating around the lake, white as fresh fallen snow, graceful as a flying dragon. Their necks were arched, swimming at a steady pace.

"Here, Murtagh follow me"said Eragon, dumping a large amount of food, both going off to the opposite side of the pond. The swans swam over, their black eyes curious.

"Hold out your hand Murtagh"said Eragon, sitting down on the grass, feed in his hand. Murtagh slowly sat down, buckets at their sides.

"Go on, put your hand out"said Eragon plainly.

"To what?"

"Feed the swans. No, they will not attack you"said Eragon reading Murtagh's face. Murtagh picked up some feed, holding his hand out. Eragon then clicked his tongue, swans slowly making their way over. After floating, one swan pecked at Murtagh's hand they swam back. Both swans slowly grew more comfortable, Eragon and Murtagh feeding the swans by hand. After the swans swam away on their free will, Eragon smiled wickedly. Murtagh was currently wearing a long black cloak, matching his dark attire. And this cloak just happen to have a hood. Eragon got Murtagh to walk before him, both carrying the buckets. Eraon caight the eyes of some hungry ducks, putting the feed into Murtagh's hood. The ducks quacked, running on their webbed feet then taking off. They began to peck at his head, hoping to get into the hood.

"Ah! Eragon get these crazed ducks away!"cried Murtagh, trying to wave the ducks away. The ducks began to quack, trying to get to the food.

"Run!"laughed Eragon, falling over in fits. Murtagh began to walk, soon breaking into a run to escape the ducks they chased him.

"Eragon if you do not want me to stab you in the night help me!" But even if Eragon wanted to, he could not get up from his fits of giggles and laughter. Murtagh then got his hood inside out while running, the ducks stopping and eating.

"If you...ever want to...live...I would-"panted Murtagh before Eragon cut in.

"Murtagh peacock!" Murtagh looked around, suddenly knocked over in a whirlwind of feathers. He lifted his head, a peacock strutting on his stomach. It was a male, tail feathers spread out wide in all the blue and green shades. Two peahens then walked up, checking out the male, still on Murtagh.

"Rudy fowl! Get off me and leave me alone!"roared Murtagh, shoving the bird off who gave a 'squawk' of surprise, feathers flying. He and his two females trotted off, Murtagh getting up and dusting himself off. Eragon picked up a peacock feather, walking over to Murtagh and frowning. He then tickled under the other's chin, getting slapped away.

"Eragon, if you are trying to soften me up"began Murtagh, teeth clenched.

"I am sorry"said Eragon, turning his head down to hid a smile, "I could not resist fowl play!" He began to laugh, running off before Murtagh could catch him. In fact, Eragon ran past Saphira and Brom, Saphira pretending to play 'doctor' with Brom.

"Nail"said Brom, holding his hand out.

'Nail' said Saphira, putting a nail into Brom's hand with his tail.

"Hammer."

'Hammer.'

"Sandwich."

'Sandwich.' Brom took a bit of his sandwich, giving the rest to Saphira who finished it on one bit. After a few more 'nails' and 'hammers', Brom sighed and leaned back.

"Nurse Saphira"sighed Brom, looking at the dragon who looked back eagerly, "Our patient is saved." Saphira grinned, looking at the newly fixed fence.

"Murtagh! No killing the Dragon Rider! Only inflict bodily damage!"called Brom. Eragon looked back, quickly picking up his pace, running into a turkey pasture. The turkeys looked up from their very high grass hide-away, Eragon ducking down.

"If you are trying to hide Eragon, you forget I am a very good tracker"called Murtagh, looking for any trace. He found some padded down grass, opening the grass, finding a turkey. He did this two more times, before he knew he had Eragon cornered. He pretended to overlook the hiding Rider, only to jump back when Eragon let down his guard. Both tumbled around, hitting the occasional turkey or two. Instead of the pig wrestling this time, it was a playful scuffle. Both soon were out of breath, Eragon pinned under Murtagh once more. Both looked at each, a silent agreement to stop passing through their eyes.

"Good scrap Eragon, I do believe you have improved since the pigs"said Murtagh given his friend a hand up. Eragon nodded, going to the 'birds of prey' as Bern had said. It was in fact an odd sight for the farm, a large wire cage and building away from the other animals. Murtagh and Eragon found some meat in front of each cage, large eagles and hawks weaving their heads.

"Do we just...throw it in?"asked Eragon, never had working with large birds.

"It looks as though I can teach you a lesson this time. I in fact have had some expericance with large birds. The secret is not to get taloned"said Murtagh, picking up a piece of meat and opening the cage, tossing it up. The large turkey vulture snatched it up, Murtagh doing this for each bird.

"Nurse Saphira, I see your skills are not needed for these two"said Brom as both walked up to greet him. Both, from the feeding of the birds to the turkeys to scuffles, had each now a nice collection of small cuts and bruises and yet both smiled. Saphira walked over, putting his tail under Eragon's chin, tipping his face up.

'Ah, I see we had fun' she said.

'Yes, we both did. How went fence fixing?' asked Eragon.

'Wonderful! I felt like a hatchling! I got to be a nurse and help Doctor Brom!' she cried happily.

"I see you entertained her well"laughed Eragon.

"Why I'll be a son of a mud puddle! You even fixed the fence!"cried Bern.

"Have any other tasks?"asked Murtagh and Eragon at the same time, then grinning at each other.

"You two wouldn't happen to be brothers would ya? Twins in disguise? Anyways, I do. And I hope you have a yolk of a time!"said Bern.

* * *

I probaly wrote this before, but this story is not complete unless it's writen under some A/N. It's still not done, about two or so more chapters. And of course, the next chapter is easy to guess. Peace out boy/ girl scouts, 

Gord


	6. Chapter 6 Chickens

Yeah! Chickens! One of the best animals ever. And as my friend once wrote:

"You made the fluffy chicken KFC!?"

* * *

"Well boys, seems I only have two more animals for yall"said Bern. Once more, bright and early though, Eragon, Murtagh, Brom and Saphira had went to Bern's farm. 

"Tell me Bern, would we be working with chickens?"asked Brom.

"Well right you are sir! I need yall to pick eggs from my chickens, then just to see if some of the eggs hatch."

'Oh boy, little snacks' said Saphira, licking her lips with her tongue.

"Saphira, maybe you and Brom could help herd some pigs and animals? No offense girl but I can see that glint in your eyes"said Bern.

"Yes, Saphira I would not like to test your will power today. Go with Brom and help him round up the animals"said Eragon, "In fact, if could let him ride you, I am sure he would like that."

'Of course I could. And he would jam his heels into my sides like you did from the sheep' huffed Saphira, going down on all fours and Brom walked over, patting her sides.

"Nice to be back on a dragon"he said as Saphira took off with powerful wing beats, flying off to herd some animals. Eragorn smiled, knoeing Brom was having the time of his life on a dragon.

"Well, you two can get the eggs. And is yall two feel lucky, you donna' have to pick up the chicken. Oh don't look so glum boy, just chickens"said Bern looking at the sour look Murtagh was giving.

"Knowing me they will peck out my eyes"muttered Murtagh, Eragon sighing and pulling Murtagh off. They ducked into the hen house, chickens blinking and clucking as chickens would.

"Now, the secret is to go fast"said Eragon, putting his hand under a hen and pulling out an egg before the chicken knew what had happened.

"Now Murtagh" said Eragon, taking on a serious tone, "Make friends with a hen while I get some basket or something." He left, snickering quietly to himself. Murtagh looked around, walls of hens towering over him. He went to a corner, staring blankly at a dozy hen. She blinked at him, snapping a beck a few times in a yawn. She suddenly got up, exposing a yellow chick. It peeped, opening it's eyes, staring at Murtagh. Soon, other chicken moms stood up, yellow balls of feathers staring at the human. Some fell while others jumped, but all made it to the floor, none hurt. They all crowed around Murtagh, peeping.

"Eragon, do chciks usually take to human egg pickers?"he asked as Eragon returned, picking another egg.

"No"said Eragon, picking another egg making his way down the line, "Chicks only follow their moms." He looked down, smiling.

"May I call you Mother Murtagh?" Murtagh would have reached out and tackled the Dragon Rider, if not for the basket of eggs, and the fact he did not want to risk crushing a chick.

"Now come, let me see you try to take on a chicken." Murtagh quickly reached under a chicking, exposing a-

"Another chick?"he asked, holding a yellow ball. The chick looked up, peeping.

"Well go on, put it back"laughed Eragon. Murtagh put the chick back, pulling out an egg for the next chicken. Both went through the hen house, until all the eggs were collected. Both left the hen house with Eragon and a basket of eggs, and Murtagh the adopted mother of ten baby chicks. They followed him across the field and through the barn, through the pigs barn and over the dirt road.

"I see you took a liken' to my hens"said Bern. Eragon handed him the baskter, picking up a chick. He pet it's head, smiling.

"Good thing Saphira isn't here, or else she would-" A loud 'thump' rang out, all three men and ten chicks looking back, finding Brom and Saphira.

'Oh boy, little treats' she said, smacking her lips. The chicks began to peep in distress, hiding behind Murtagh's feet and under his cloak.

"Saphira, maybe you could come back later when I am...motherless"mumbled Murtagh. Saphira tipped her head to the side, blinking.

'Mother? Have you and Eragon had a child when Brom and I left?'she asked. Eragon and Brom began to laugh, while Murtagh merely looked more sullen.

'One day I will explain how that works Saphira. For now just take Brom around, ok?' said Eragorn. Saphira nodded, taking off once more with Brom directing her.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but those chicks needs their moms bad sir"said Bern.

"I thought you would never ask!"cried Murtagh, picking up all the chicks, walking back to the hen house. After waiting for what seemed to be too long, Eragon went into the hen house. He found Murtagh holding the chicks, looking distressed.

"I do not know which one goes where"he said sadly.

"Just put them back where ever Murtagh, it will not matter in the long run"sighed Eragon, helping him put the chicks back.

"Well, that went smoothly"said Murtagh, all regrouped. They all stood by the bird field, having lemonade. Saphira had a wooden pitcher all to herself, dipping in her tongue as she dozed in the sun. Berm was patting her large head, asking questions about their lives.

"Murtagh, have you ever worked on a farm?"he asked.

"No."

"Ever work with sheep or cows?"

"No."

"Chickens or water birds?"

"No."

"Horses?"

"Enough."

"Well by the scales of this dragon how have you done so well?"asked Bern.

"I helped him"said Eragon cutting in.

"And do not forget Brom." Brom nodded.

"Well, I am afraid I have only one more task for yall tomorrow. It's quite simple, even more simple then today"sighed Bern.

"So Saphira, have you met any nice he dragons?"asked Bern.

_Later in the day:_

"Eragon, just call Saphira for once so we can leave"said Murtagh irrtabley. They had somehow lost a great blue dragon, searching all over the farm. They finally found her, all os shocked as the next. Saphira had many chickens and chicks covering her scaley body, jumping and sliding down her wings. Brom, Eragon and Murtagh stared open mouthed.

'What?' asked Saphira, baby chicks running over her front claws.

'You're a dragon! And your playing with chickens?' exclaimed Eragon. Saphira sighed.

'Men' she thought.

* * *

This was done quick, so sorry if grammer or stuff is bad. I was actually watching 'Ouran High School Host Club' so my mind was set on that, not Eragon. Most likely not the best work, but the next chapters should be much nicer. And the _next_ chapter will be the last. I was thinking about doing a sequel about Pet Care, but I don't know if it would be liked. Ideas and reviews would be nice.

As you most likely know already, I have no idea how to get eggs from chickens, nor do I know if chickens follow people like ducks might. But it seems like a good guess, right?


	7. Chapter 7 Goats

Goats...goats with horns and hooves. My sister has a math teacher who owns a goat...we think. Goats are lovely creatures too. Since I have nothing witty to say, read on dudes.

* * *

"Well boys, welcome back for your last day"sighed Bern, petting his sheep dog's head. 

"Like I said, it should be pretty easy and simple. But I think Saphira might have to stay outside the fence this time."

"What are we working with, on this grateful last day?"asked Murtagh, quite fed up farm work and farm animals.

"Just my goats. I would like you to play with them for a bit. Maybe get them to chase you, pet them, and just give them some simulation"said Bern.

'Oh goats, they always did look tasty' said Saphira.

"Oh no, you are not getting any animals! Saphira, stay with Brom while Murtagh and I...play with the goats"said Eragon slowly, pushing on her side towards Brom.

"Come on Murtagh, goats are this way." Murtagh sighed, following reluctantly to the goats fields.

"Instead of just standing here like a couple of fools, how about we go get some of my horses to race with? A farm isn't just for animals, it's also for racing!"said Bern. Brom agreed, telling Saphira that she could follow. They all went off to the horse stables, Saphira asking Eragon is Brom could ride her if he wanted. Of course Eragon said yes, wishing them luck.

"I think she wants you to rider her"said Bern, mounting up on his gray gelding, who he called Snow Dancer. Saphira had gotten down onto her belly, staring at Brom and blinking.

"Is that what you want Saphira?"asked Brom, petting the brown horse from it's stall. Saphira nodded, giving a low growl.

"Well, I see I might have to try harder racing a dragon"said Bern, Brom mounting up and both animals walking off. Bern explained what the race would be, insisting Saphira would have to stay fairly close to the ground.

"Now on three, and no cheating"began Bern, grabbing some of the horse's mane along with the reins, "One...two...three!" The horse quickly broke into a smooth canter, Saphira taking some large strides and flapping her wings, finally air borne.

"Goats...oh fun"said Murtagh sarcastically as he watched two goats head-butt with their curled horns. He could just imagine himself being pushed off some of those rocks by an ill-tempered goat, or becoming a target.

"Well, run fast then"said Eragon, hopping over the fence, patting a goat dozing in the sun. He found something silky and black around the goat's neck; a collar.

"Sunbeam, so that's your name"mumbled Eragon, scratching it's belly. The goat closed it's eyes, gurgling in appreciation.

"Come now Murtagh, your missing all the fun!" Some goats seeing Sunbeam getting pet walked and trotted over, prodding the Dragon Rider with their heads and horns for some attention.

"Chocolate, Lighty, Nightdream, Strutter, my! Bern sure likes these goats to give them all names"said Eragon, checking the name of each goat he pet. Murtagh merely sighed, leaning against the fence, one foot resting on the wood. A goat with stubby baby horns walked up, cocking it's head to the side in a very cute fashion, almost asking 'will you pet me?'

"Not on your life"said Murtagh glaring at the poor goat. It stuck it's head down, going to Eragon.

"Come now Murtagh, you said you would help so help."

"And risk my life?"asked Murtagh heatedly.

"Life? How can these cute fellows kill you?"asked Eragon standing up, suddenly head-butted by a larger goat and falling, hitting his head on a rock.

"My point exactly"huffed Murtagh as Eragon stood up, putting his hand behind his head exposing a bleeding cut.

"That one was just playing with me. Murtagh, I think farm animals just have it in for you. Now get in here and play with the goats!" Eragon then began to poke many goats, soon becoming chased. Murtagh carefully climbed over the fence, making his way through the goats to sit on a tall pile of rocks. He put his head in his hands, lazily watching Eragon run away from the goats. He soon was tackled, many horns poking and prodding his back and legs.

"Having fun?"called Murtagh, not noticing the goat behind him. Eragon sat up, laughing.

"Very much." He looked up just in time to see the goat rear up on it's hind legs, taking a few steps before butting Murtagh. He fell off the rock, suddenly attacked by many goats.

"Eragon! Get these goats off me!"cried Murtagh, trying to push the horns away. Eragon sighed, watching the scene for a few more seconds before pushing the goats back giving Murtagh a hand up.

"I told you to come when I did. You deserved that."

"Do you have a death wish Rider?"snapped Murtagh. Eragon shrugged, grabbing the horns of a charging goat, pushing it back. Soon, all the goats were laying down, dozing in the warm afternoon sun.

"I think our work is done"sighed Eragon, clapping the dust off. Both went back to where they had first talked to Bern, a galloping horse and flying dragon passing them on the way up.

"Sorry about Saphira eyeing all you animals all week"said Eragon.

"That's alright"laughed Bern, petting Saphira's cheek, "And since I know she liked those milking cows so much, she can pick one out in thanks." Saphira and Bern met eyes, the dragon turning her head to the side.

'What did he say?' she asked.

'He said you may pick out a cow to eat I suppose. Do not forget to thank him though' said Eragon. Saphira nodded, rubbing into Bern's hand before flapping her wings, going up on her hind legs, and puffing out some fire balls. Bern's dog began to growl, nipping at Saphira's feet. She looked down and took off, roaring loudly as she went to the cows field.

"Think she will take only one cow?"asked Eragon.

"Nope"replied Brom, "So I will watch her. Bern, why don't you come with me?"

"Must we stay even longer on this death field?"groaned Murtagh.

"It's not like there are any animals to hurt you"said Eragon. All four walked off, Brom breaking into a run when he found Saphira chasing all the cows.

"SAPHIRA! ONLY ONE COW!"

* * *

And this was the last chapter, so it has offically ended. Thank you for all who read this far, or just this chapter. Reviews are appreciated greatly, any time too. Have a good day and life: 

- Gord


End file.
